


Blaze It

by CassidyChase36



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, High!Happy, High!Toby, in honor of 420
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidyChase36/pseuds/CassidyChase36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Happy is upset, she turns to the next best thing... well things... Pot and Toby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaze It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quintis Support Group](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Quintis+Support+Group).



> Thanks Megan and Allie for betaing. I know absolutely nothing about being high. Im sorry.

"Toby."

 

He gets the call at 2 am on a Saturday. He's awake as soon as he hears the crack in her voice. "Happy? What's the matter? Are you okay? Where are you hurt?" 

 

"Doc. Stop. Just... come. Hurry." 

 

"Happy I can't come to you if I don't know where you are," He says, jumping into his pants from the dirty laundry basket.

 

"My apartment. Please." 

 

Now he knew something was definitely wrong. She rarely calls him Toby and she never says “please” especially to him. “I’m coming. Don’t worry, Princess, I’m coming.”

 

“Don’t call me Princess.” *Click*

 

By the time he gets to her apartment, he is a mess with worry. His bedhead is worse, his hat gone, his shirt wrinkled and odorous, his sandals thrown over his socks. 

 

He arrives at her apartment to find the door locked. Quickly, he finds the key inside the door frame. He knows her all too well. 

 

He opens the door to find a dark apartment. “Happy? Happy? Where are you?”

 

“Gnnnuuhhh,” he hears from the couch. 

 

“Happy.” He runs to her and crouches next to her. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Her eyes are red from crying. Or something else…

 

“Don’t call me that, dumbass,” she reprimands, her voice soft and slow as it trips over the vowels, pulls them out too long.

 

“Okay. Okay. Whats the matter? Where are you hurt?” 

 

She frowns at him. “Where… Where would I be hurt?” She sweeps a lazy hand down her arm and pats her thigh with a considering sort of sound. “Are you a liar?” She asks, as she turns her head to one side, stares up at him with dark glassy eyes, pokes him in the chest with a finger. “Why did you tell me I’m hurt? I’m fine.” 

 

“What? Happy what’s going on with you?” He says. He can barely see her in this lighting. He reaches over to the little table next to the couch and turns the light on. She blinks and tries to cover her eyes. He grabs her eyes and takes them out of her face. Then he sees it. Red eyes. “Oh no. Are you high?”

 

“Pssshhh no,” she says, but it doesn’t take a genius or a Harvard-trained psychologist to tell. “I would nev-” She interrupts herself on a cough, curves in on herself until it passes, and when she looks up, her gaze is warm and fond and bright. “Why would I do that? It’s not like I’m upset or angry or sad. I never am. Especially if my dad is in the hospital because of me.” She leans forward so her head is tucked under his chin and her face is pressed against his neck. 

 

“And what makes you say that?” He sighs. Worry subsides as he enjoys the feeling of her pressed to him. He wonders why she would think anything bad would be her fault. 

 

She shifts herself so her legs are in his lap and she’s snuggling him like a teddy bear. Huh, this is what high Happy looks like. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer. “He- uh- fell off a ladder today, went too, too high and fell. I was out, Toby, for food. And when I got back too, too late... Was traffic, Toby,” she says, “‘Nd when I got back he was - gone - and there was just blood on the floor,” and she is breathless with wonder as she says it, tells him about the pretty, pretty patterns of red in the sunlight. 

 

“Happy…” 

 

“Hey Doc…” She says sitting up to look him in the eye. She reaches up to run her hands along his stubble. “D’ya wanna get high with me? Just a little bit? Please?” She even sticks out her bottom lip. God she is going to be the death of him. 

 

“Happy… I…” 

 

“Please, Doc. It will be fuuunnn!”

 

“Maybe… just one drag.”

 

Three hours later, they finish all the bud she bought plus all the food in the house. 

 

“Mmmm… Toby? Doctor Toby? You know what we should do right now?” Happy asks, standing in front of him leaning into his personal space as she wobbles. When he shakes his head, she continues, “We should make out. Lots.”

 

“Well, Miss Quinn, as much as that would make me happy, I wouldn’t want to take advan- advantage of a beautiful woman. She would kill me in multiple ways when she is back down on Earth.”

 

She shakes her head and straddles him anyway. She runs her hands up the front of his chest. “Buuuttt Dooocccc. I really really wanna. Like really wanna. Even though I’m supposed to be mad at you. I don’t know why. Don’t remember.”

 

“Are you suuuree you want this?” He teases leaning toward her, lips inches apart.

 

“Ya I’m sure. I wanted to kiss you since.. well always. I don’t remember when. I just really want to kiss you like all the time. Especially, when you do that little thing with your mouth when you’re focused. I just wanna…” She leans in a little more into him. 

 

He throws caution to the wind and kisses her. 

They are found the next afternoon (by Paige of course) snuggled together on the couch, Happy laying on Toby like he’s the big teddy bear. It was a cute photo that they both used as their backgrounds.


End file.
